meninblackfandomcom-20200214-history
The Star System Syndrome
"The Star System Syndrome" is the twelfth episode of Season Two, and the 25th overrall. it originally aired on January 16, 1999. It was written by Greg Weisman and directed by Chris Dozais . Plot The unexpected disappearance of people in Hollywood draws the attention of the MIB. In the meanwhile the worms also decide to head for Hollywood, in hopes of getting their break on the big screen. Predeterminator Astrobabies Nekubi Jenny Roy Annet Spacedemon Prey Etalffap Francis Synopsis At Hollywood, the new Predeterminator movie is being filmed. As the alien actor portraying the titular character is getting ready, he hears a knock on the door and went to open it. He sees who it is and sighs in annoyed tone. Suddenly, he cowers in fear before getting blasted by a weapon of sorts leaving only ashes where he once stood. Zed calls in Jay and Kay and informs them about a situation in Hollywood. When they arrived, the two agents meet up with Agent E, an agent whose role is to help aliens to become star actors on Earth. E explains that one by one, her clients (Predeterminator, Prey and Etalffap) have gone missing and there hasn't been any clues where they have gone. After some pondering, both Jay and Kay concludes that this is perpetrated by one of E's clients. They confronted one who might be a suspect, an alien who went by the name Spacedemon. Long ago, he played in blockbuster horror films of the same name which garnered him fame but he was eventually forgotten. After that, he angrily watches as more popular series such as Predeterminator and Prey took over followed by getting mocked by Etalffap on Leno. But worst of all for the former actor, he watches a show about the Astrotots, a group of adorable aliens who were recruited by E and they promote peace and love to everyone. One night, Annet, one of the Astrotots is being hunted but is eventually caught after begging for peace. Jay and Kay meets with E who is with the Astrotots. As E comforts them, one of the Astrotots believes that Annet is in a happier place. Jay suspects that Spacedemon might be the culprit due to witnessing his violent nature and bitterness against his rivals but Kay thinks otherwise having not seeing a pattern on these attacks. Regardless, Kay orders Jay to follow Spacedemon, believing he might be the next target while Kay stays in the cinema to watch the victims' movies. Jay follows his target from the cinema and later to the Hollywood Sign landmark. He points his gun at the actor and demands that he surrenders. But he discovers it was the only suit while the real Spacedemon attacks. Soon, Jay was overpowered by Spacedemon who stops after E arrives and loving the show he put. It is now revealed that Spacedemon is a sweet-natured alien and that his actions were just him acting to impress E in getting him a new gig. Jay sees that Spacedemon isn't the one responsible for the disappearances. Kay calls Jay who sees through his communicator that his partner is confronting the real culprits. Jay, E and Spacedemon head to his location to assist him. To their surprise, Kay discovers that the culprits are the other Astrotots. Kay correctly deduces that the Astrotots are insane, attacking anyone who didn't share their world view they preached on their show even if their targets are just acting. They attacked Predeterminator and Prey for being too violent in their movies, Etalffap for his whacky antics and lastly, Annet because she couldn't stand by and watched her brothers hurt anymore lives and was going to tell the MIB about this. When Kay shows that he is going to turn them in, the Astrotots uses their weapon to make Kay who allows them to shoot him, disappear. Jay, E and Spacedemon arrives and a battle ensues. Jay and Spacedemon work together and Jay took out one Astrotot while Spacedemon beat up and terrify the last two to submission. With the Astrotots at his mercy, Jay takes their weapon and ready to use it on them as revenge for Kay and the other victims. E watches this in disappointment that her youngest clients would act out of character. Suddenly, Jay realizes that they weren't and Kay knew that. The Astrotots aren't capable of murder but they do resort one action that would fit their philosophy; sending their targets into the happier place which Jay discovers it was their set. Jay destroys it and Kay and the actors were free. E helps Spacedemon and Annet to meet and proposes a new idea to them which they both like. Annet gets to be in the silver screen while Spacedemon earns his happy ending in being back into the spotlight. While all of this happens, the Worms follows Jay and Kay to Hollywood in hopes in becoming famous. They went through gigs and pitch meetings but fail in the end. They were out of options until they decide to send an idea based on the MIB. Zed, Jay and Kay watches the show based on them causing Zed to fire at the television in anger. The Worms flee to escape Zed's wrath while Kay and Jay immediately return to Hollywood to neuralize everyone. Trivia The "Men in Black" movie features Worms as a satire of Teenage Mutants Ninja Turtles. Alien Francis, disguised as a French poodle, can theoretically be a Remoolian like Frank the Pug. This episode name-drops several celebrities including Kim Basinger, David Letterman, Jay Leno, Quentin Tarantino and Helen Hunt as well as MIB stars and alumni like Will Smith, Tommy Lee Jones, Rip Torn, Steven Spielberg and even Lowell Cunningham the author of the original comic book that started it all Watch Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Episodes